Crazed Death and Small Kitten
by Wand Zanpakuto Venom
Summary: When Ichigo Kurosaki is a woman, Hichigo Shirosaki is a guy, Kyo Sohma has no idea what a Soul Reaper is, and the hollow mating season last for 7 more days, nothing good could possibly happen. Fem!Ichi/Male!Shiro Fem!Ichi/Kyo


**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, subsititute Shinigami and Vaizard, was quite odd. For one, 'he' was a girl. Two, 'his' hollow was still a boy. Three, her father was moving them to Sanju Moji, three hours away from Karakura. femIchix Kyo femIchix maleHichi TWO PARTS.**

**AN: Attention! I know this kind of story has done before, and I don't own this idea, but I did want to tweak it a bit. I won't say who I got the inspiration from mainly because I don't remember XP. And just so you know, Sanju Moji means '13 characters'. This is after the Fullbring Arc, but WAY before the Mysterious Invaders who are Quincies. Also, this will be mainly a Fruits Basket/ Bleach crossover, but Kagome's mother will play a part in this story (quite a bit). I'm also making Yuzu and Karin a year or two older than canon.**

**Ichigo will be very OOC during parts of the fanfic. WARNING: Will contain 7 major lemons during the first sect of this fanfic, called Aisuru Shiroi Banira (Loving White Vanilla). The second will contain far less, and be called Anzu Neko Hidzuke (Dating Kitty Apricots)**

**,...,,...,**

It was a pretty chilly June afternoon. Exactly one month before my birthday! I walked hand in hand with my under the umbrella as we walked home. It was raining lightly.

Then, we passed the river, which was flooding quickly and fast. Mom pushed me away from it slowly, and I complied, until I saw that a little girl a little younger than me about to jump in the river.

"STOP!" Ichigo yelled, her hair flying out behind her like flames. Just as the girl jumped, she felt her mother's arms wrap around her waist, but momentum was against her, and they tumbled down to the river. There was a big flash of the face of a huge monster- then blood. It was everywhere.

Her first reaction was to scream in pain- until she realized it wasn't her blood. It was her mother's.

She blacked out.

...

That was nearly nine years ago. It was also January now. That was when my mother, Masaki Kurosaki died. Since then, a lot of things had happened.

One, I found out that Soul Reapers and hollows exist. Two, I became a temporary Soul Reaper. Three, I found the hollow that killed my mother. Four, the soul reaper who gave me my temporary powers was sentenced to death. Five, I rescued her. Six, I found out her entire planned exectution was a farce set up by a traitor captain named Sosuke Aizen. Seven, I found out I had an inner hollow who was my complete opposite (and other half) as well as opposite gender. Eight, I found out there was a hollow type called an arrancar. Nine, Orihime got captured by Aizen and said arrancars- called Espada in Hueco Mundo, the realm for hollows. Ten, her father was a Soul Reaper. Eleven, only she could defeat Aizen. Twelve, she defeated Aizen. Thirteen, she lost her powers. Fourteen, she got a fullbring. Fifteen, she got her powers back.

And so, the story of me, begins, again, at 15.

...

"ICHIGO!" A voice screamed in the morning. Isshin Kurosaki flew through his daughters open window, and onto the bed, expecting a kick to the face, or a punch. But when he landed, there was no one there. Looking around the room, he saw nothing. The bed was made, the pillow not even ruffled. That was odd. His tomboy daughter never cleaned up in the morning.

"KEYAH!" A scream came from behind him. Turning around, he got a face first of strawberry foot salad. It really had a... kick.

"AH! My beeotiful daughter! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO TEACH YOU!" Isshin cried, his face gushing blood and tears.

"Shut up! Goat-face!" She yelled, stopping his back into her mattress. Sighing, she made her way to the door, running her fingers through her shoulder length orange spiky hair.

She made her way downstairs, and saw Yuzu (with pig tails) and Karin (with her ponytail) sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said.

"Ohayo." She replied, slapping her head onto the table.

Isshin came downstairs, his nose and face far less bloody than earlier.

"Girls, I have an announcement!" Isshin said jovially. Ichigo sighed and looked up at her nose brain father.

"We're moving!" He said out of nowhere. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?! Why?" She panicked, starting to sweat.

"I know its been awhile, but since all you girls know about what happened to your mother, and that I'm a Soul Reaper, I decided we can contact one of your aunt's. She's your mother's cousin. Ever since her daughter Kagome moved out of her father's shrine, and her father died, she's been lonely. She moved to Sanju Moji a year ago. I think we should move there for the rest of the year." He said. Ichigo's eyes softened. Oh. That seemed pretty important. Her eyes hardened again though.

"That's all fine and good moving there dad... but..." She trailed off.

"WHY DURING THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" She yelled, grilling the top of his head with an S-class nuggie.

All her friends were still here in Karakura. Even the Vaizards were still here! And Urahara! Sighing, she rubbed her eyes.

"What's our aunt's name again?" She asked. He grinned.

"It's Kun-Loon! Kun-Loon Higurashi." He said, smiling dumbly. She dropped his body on the ground, going back to his breakfast.

"Fine. What city is it?" She asked, piling some eggs in her mouth, keeping one eye trained on her father.

"Sanju Moji." I gulped.

"SANJU! That's three hours away from here!" Ichigo was fuming. Shiro though, was laughing his ass off. Damn that hollow.

...

As they sat in the car on the way to Sanju Moji, Ichigo tried to refrain from going to her inner world. Even though recently she and her hollow had gotten along fine, and had a few sexual teases between each other, according to the vaizards, there was a time when hollows had a mating season. While most of them didn't have to worry about it because their inner hollows were the same gender as them, Shinji was the only one who had a female inner hollow. And let's just say he didn't end up to happy during the hollow season. But right now, she was b-o-re-d.

**Come on, Queen, this Horse needs to go for a ride! **Shiro whined the edge of his consciousness brushing against hers sensually.

_S-stop! I'll deal with you later! _She screamed back mentally. He winced, before a mental grin brushed against her.

**Is that a promise? **He snickered.

SHUT UP! Zangetsu yelled, as a bang rang through her mind.

_What was that? _She asked.

Me hitting him with our sword.

Ha. Funny. Ichigo shook her head, turning her eyes back to the road. Approaching a small house, they all headed inside.

Isshin came forward and knocked on the door. A woman, probably five years old than her father opened the door.

"Kun-loon!" Isshin said, opening his arms.

"Isshin?" She asked, her face brightening and giving her father a big hug. Karin and Ichigo quietly gagged.

"Are these your girls? Oh, they're so pretty! Oh, and is this Karin? She looks so much like my Kagome, *sigh*." She said, rubbing her fingers through Karin's much longer hair.

"Hi, Kun-loon-kya-san." Yuzu said, smiling. Ichigo gave her a two finger american salute. Pulling their bags inside, Ichigo studied the small apartment. There wasn't much. A few photos of her daughter, and Ichigo's second cousin, Kagome, her mother's uncle, Kagome's grandfather.

There was one picture that specifically caught Ichigo's interest. It was a picture of Kagome in a wedding dress with a man with long silver white hair and yellow eyes. She waved her aunt over.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing to the silver haired boy.

"That's Kagome's husband, Inuyasha. He wasn't from around here. Don't worry, he's actually the same age as Kagome, they left three years ago." Ichigo nodded solemly. Her daughter moved out.

"So, you kids are starting school tommorrow, on Monday!" Her dad said smiling.

"What school?" Ichigo asked, walking towards the rooms of the one-floor house.

"Dobutsu (Animal) High!" He called. Ichigo nodded to herself, putting Yuzu and Karin's luggages in their guest room, her in her own, and her father's in his own.

She collapsed onto her futon (bed). A three hour drive. Even though it was only three in the afternoon, she was as beat as a bully on one of her bad days. It was not easy to call all her friends and tell them she was moving away until she was finished with High School. Not pretty at all.

...

The next morning was cute. To everyone else's opinion except her own...

She, Karin and Yuzu all walked to Dobutsu High School together, Karin and he bag slung over their shoulders, and Yuzu with an american bag.

When they approached the high school a cool breeze drafted over them. It was January 7th.

When they arrived at the High School, whispers started spreading, and Ichigo's keen ears picked up most.

"Look! Some more transfer students! These are the second, third, and fourth ones this month!"

"Yeah, and look! That girl has orange hair just like that boy earlier!"

"I heard his name was Kyo! He was fighting with Prince Yuki earlier. The nerve of him."

"Do you think those three are related?"

"Why are freshman coming in in the middle of the school year?"

"Oh my god, their sister is a Junior!"

"I think I heard of her from my cousin! That's Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Really! I heard that chit could beat up an entire gang of adults!"

"Oooh, I want to see her face off against Uotani-san!"

Ichigo resisted the urge to shoot a cero at their faces.

**I'd shoot a cero for you~ **Shiro sing songed. Before a tick mark could appear on her face, Zangetsu hit him with a flower pot. As Ichigo seperated from her two sisters, she made her way to Classroom 1K

When she entered there were a variety of faces, that all stood nameless in front of her, name a few. There was an orange haired boy quarrelling with a dark haired individual. If she watched carefully, the encounter actually reminded her of herself and Uryu. But for some reason, their faces were younger. Her eyes trailed to the sign in front of the door. Her eyes widened.

Sophmore-Junior Mix Class

This school couldn't afford seperate age class. She hung her head. Of course. She sat down in the empty seat in front of two fighting. Next to her was a dark brown haired girl with big brown eyes. She reminded me of Yuzu.

"Hi! I'm Tohru Honda! These are my friends, Yuki, and Kyo! Their cousins, _but they'll never admit that._" She whispered the last part. I gave her a small smile to her sweet nature. She was definitely a sophmore.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a Junior. Nice to meet ya." I said, giving her a small salute.

"Is that your natural hair color?" She asked politely.

"Yeah." A light scowl dusted my face.

"So is Kyo's! Kyo! Yuki! KYO! STOP FIGHTING!" She yelled, throwing pencils and erases at them as they fought. It did no damage though. Ichigo stood up in between them, and put her arms up. Even as they continued to hit blindly, she did not move. Only when they opened their eyes (finally) did they notice _who _they were hitting.

Yuki instantly stepped back, going into a standard bow, going all the way to his waist.

"Gomenasai, miss, I didn't realize you had stepped in the fight." She steadied a glare at him, when she turned to look at the other boy. He was gobsmacked. He almost thought he was staring at his long lost sister. (not like he had one).

He then stood back.

"Who are you?" He said stepping back, crossing his arms.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Junior at Dobutsu High. Moved here from Karakura town." She cracked her neck, twisting it to the side, towering over the boy a good four inches.

"Kyo Sohma." He said back. Ichigo put her hands on her hips. She studied his face, going over his features. Red magenta eyes. Bright orange hair. She looked to the other boy, Yuki, from what Tohru said.

Dark grey hair. Purple eyes. She sighed.

"Let me guess, family feud, go to school, both make friends with Tohru and start fighting over her. Typical stereotype fight. Boys." She sighed. From the look on their faces, she hit it right on the nail.

"Anyway, what started the fight in the first place?" She said, crossing her arms.

"He was being a jerk again, and told me that I was a stupid moron!" Kyo pointed to the dark haired boy.

"I said no such thing. I told him that he had no manners when it came to being a human person with an IQ above 6." Yuki said, looking away from him.

"You slimy rat!" Kyo said, trying to push his way through Ichigo to get to the other boy.

"Retarded Cat." He replied simply. Ichigo held Kyo back by his arms. Who should she side with...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

Kyo. No question. She pulled him back and cupped a hand over her mouth and his ear, and began to whisper.

"How about we both get him, and embarress him to death?" She smiled inwardly at her Shiro-like plan. She whispered a few more details. Kyo looked a little put out at getting some help, but a determination hit his eyes.

"While I promised myself that I would only defeat that rat by myself, humiliating him with someone else still would make me feel better. Let's do it!" He said. He turned towards Yuki, smirks on their lips.

"Hello Mr. Yuki. I heard you are a prince. Well, little miss bounty hunter me, wants the price on your head." She smiled.

**Go DOMINATRIX! **Shiro yelled. Ichigo just smirked. Shiro inwardly grinned his Queen was so brilliant!

Then Zangetsu kicked him in the back.

"Go!" She shouted. Kyo and Ichigo both lunged at Yuki, and as his eyes widened, it almost made Ichigo feel bad for him. Almost.

Kyo lunged and tackled the dark haired boy, and flipped over him, pinning his arms to the ground. Ichigo stepped on his legs, making him completely immoblie. She put one finger on his chest and he started to blush. Her finger trailed down, and then she started tickling him! His face turned a bright red, before he started laughing and crying, and rolling on the floor to get away from the she-Kyo-demon. As he began to struggle more fiercely. Ichigo nodded to Kyo, and they both let go of him. He shot off the floor, and landed on top of the fan girls' desks in the back.

"K-A-W-AII!" The girls shouted. And Yuki was taken apart piece by piece by the crazy female group. Sort of.

"Yes! Serves him right! Thanks, Ichigo." Kyo said turning around. Ichigo grinned, feeling her inner Tatsuki coming out.

"No problem squirt!" She said, pulling him into a headlock and giving him a nudgie. Or, at least that was what she was _going _to do.

Instead, he turned into a small orange tabby and a pile of clothes... Ichigo blinked owlishly at the orange cat, before she 'mentally' face palmed.

"Curse my luck" She muttered. Before anyone could notice what had happened, she shunpo'd out of the room. No one saw, except for Tohru and Yuki. Of course, Ichigo didn't know that.

...

When Ichigo stopped, both she and cat-kyo were on the roof. She set him down, and the cat steadied a glare at her, standing in his pile of clothes.

"Of course. Now _another _person knows my secret..." He muttered darkly. Ichigo squatted down, and cocked her head to the side.

"You know, Kyo, I'm not actually all that surprised. I could feel in your spiritual pressence that you're different than a normal human. In fact, I get it off of Yuki as well." She said as a-matter-of-factly. Kyo's eyes widened.

"So.. what are _you _then?" Kyo asked, taking a defensive cat stance. Ichigo shrugged.

"Mostly human. I doubt you'll even be able to see me. Or maybe you will. You see this?" She asked, pulling out her Shinigami badge. Kyo tilted his head to the side.

"It's slightly blurry... it's a badge with a skull on it. Why?" Kyo said. His paw scratched the back of his ear.

Ichigo pressed the small brown wooden badge to her chest, and felt her spiritual body press forward, and her human body fall back. Absentmindedly, she also heard a poof. When she opened her eyes, she saw Kyo return to his human form... naked. His knees were pulled up to his chest, and crossed, his arms inter locking over his legs. He sat in the pile of his clothes, and he was looking up at my spiritual uniform. His hair was matted to his face. Ichigo, who had gotten used to see the chest of many of her opponents (including Yoruichi), tried very hard not to blush. So very hard.

And despite her efforts, her face still dusted pink. She looked back down at Kyo lithe figure. He had very little muscle mass on his body, his chest very lean, and smooth. There was no telltale sign of extreme muscle growth.

She realized that his face was very young and innocent, in comparison to her scarred eyes and body.

"*Cough*. Kyo. You really should put your uniform on." She whispered, scooting back a little. She picked up her body, and spread it across her lap, waiting for Kyo to finish while she studied her own facial features.

Was she pretty? Did it matter? She looked at the small white scars above her brow, and on her arms. Did she fight too much?

No, she didn't fight. She protected people. Once Kyo got done dressing, he stared at the oddity of me holding, well, me, in my arms.

"So, you can clone yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, its more like, ejecting my soul, from my body." She explained. She didn't care if got in trouble with the Soul Society for telling him. He seemed to have an odd spiritual pressure, so the questions would come up eventually.

"So, should we get back to class?" Kyo asked, rubbing the back of his head, blushing. Ichigo nodded, and hefted the smaller boy in her arms.

"Hold on tight." She said quickly. She shunpo'd in front of the classroom door and imediately set him down.

And so, they resumed classes.

,...,...,...,...,...

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, Kyo and Yuki occasionally breaking out in fights between the cat and the rat (which she assumed was what Yuki turned into).

It was now the end of the day, and class 1K headed out to the field for physical education.

It was especially chilly now in the afternoon, and the gym clothes weren't exactly the warmest.

Once everyone headed down to the field, they met up with the coach.

"Hello Students! I hear we got another ginger transfer, Ichigo! Come up here!" The coach beckoned. Ichigo walked up, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a scowl on her face.

"Today, just for you, we're going to a run two miles, instead of one! I want to test the limits of everyone's endurance and speed here today! Everyone set at the mark!" The coach called out. The students all lined up on the large oval shaped track.

"Faster students in the innermost lane. Ready, set,... ... .. . GO!" He shouted, clicking his pocket watch. Ichigo shot off like a bullet, trying her hardest not to push any reiatsu in her legs to make it easy. She pushed faster and faster, her vision tunneling in to the track in front of her.

Run.

Breathe.

Sweat.

...

Pant;

Sigh,

Sweat.

Run

Sprint.

Sprint

Sprint.

She felt herself pass the line for the first time, and felt the tunnel vision fall out. It became harder now.

Pant.

Heave.

Sweat.

Faster.

Stronger.

Awesome.

She passed the line again.

She jogged a little, before she went back to the coach. A thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead.

"What's my time?" She asked.

"You just beat the school's all time record! 7 minutes for two miles! Incredible! You have the makings of an Olympic Champion!" The coach gushed, impressed. Ichigo inwardly was rolling her eyes. If she was really trying, she go around this thing 10 times and get 7 minutes.

Arigato.

...

Ichigo collapsed on her bed at her mother's cousin's first guest room. It had been a long day. Kyo had explained a little bit more into the animal thing and told her that the Sohma family was cursed with the legend of the zodiac.

Or something.

She closed her eyes, and begun to snooze.

...

_Inner World_

When Ichigo woke up, she was looking at a sideways sky.

"Oh shit..." She whispered. Sitting up, she looked around frantically for Zangetsu, or, more importantly Shiro. She shouldn't have come to her inner world during this time of the year...

A few meters away in the distance, Ichigo finally spotted Zangetsu on his pole. She shunpo'd over, and landed a few feet away from him. He turned towards her, and hopped off his pole.

"You know you should not be here, correct?" He said. Ichigo nodded frantically.

"I don't know why I'm here! I didn't come here purposely! I was just sleeping!" I panicked.

"He can call you to your inner world, as well as summon himself out. He only chooses not to out of the respect he still holds for you. But I'm guessing his mating instinct and arousal is getting a little to much for him, so he has called you. It is your choice completely if you will succumb to him, or fight. I actually think you should let him indulge himself once, getting him vulnerable. Its not like it'll do anything to you." Old man Zangetsu suggested. Ichigo turned a bright red. Her zanpakuto was always right in her book. And from what he was suggesting, that she _submit, _if only once to her hollow... she was terrified. She knew that while she would do anything to keep Shiro off her back for a long time, giving into his lust was not on her list of to-do things.

"Queen~" Shiro's voice sounded, a few meters away in the distance. Her eyes darted back to Zangetsu.

"While I know it is asking much, I wish you would satisfy a little of his hunger, so I can be in peace. No matter what _I _think though, it is your decsion." He then disappeared in an odd wisp of smoky shunpo. And then she heard a soft, sensual slightly raspy laugh behind her.

"So, are you _finally _going to let your _restless horse _go for a _ride?_" He whispered in her ear, brushing her hair back, licking the skin of her neck. She shivered, glancing at the pure white hands holding her arms.

"O-o-only... o-o-once..." She whispered as quietly as she could trying to ease her trembling. She was so desperately scared... and if she could think straight, she would be trying-and failing to convince herself that she _wasn't _aroused.

He turned me around, and looked into my eyes, his completely serious.

"You know, Queen. I would never try to delibrately hurt you. Not anymore. Not after all we've been through. By giving me this, I promise, that I will try to make you enjoy it too." He said seriously. Until his face split into a wicked smirk.

"Even if it's a little kinky." He came forward, and tugged my top shihakusho off (i was in my shinigami uniform), and his hand cupped her face, smashing his lips against hers.

Ichigo's mind was racing a mile a minute, and her head began to get dizzy from the amount of lust and conflict she held within herself. She desperately tried not to respond to his touches. But nevertheless, a moan escaped her mouth. A smirk graced his lips against her, and his tongue darted out, licking her bottom lip. Ichigo gasped, surprised at the intro of the appendage, and it entered her mouth, roaming around.

Her, not knowing much at all about kissing, slowly began to move hers against his, before her own instincts from deep inside her kicked in, and began fighting his tongue for dominance, roaming eachother's mouths, swapping sweet-tasting saliva.

Ichigo felt a sick pleasure run down her spine, when his mouth left hers, and began trailing down her neck. He left a cold trail against her slowly burning skin. He stopped right at her collarbone, and his smoldering molten gold eyes, surrounded by an endless black, looked up at me, silently asking permission. She hooked her fingers through his longish white hair, and pulled him up to my face.

She slowly gave him a soft kiss, and then nodded.

He went back down, and tugged off her obi, her shihakusho, and inner kimono fell to the ground, revealing her chest to the cold. She shivered slightly as her hot flesh met the air, and he place his hand on her stomach.

Instead of cold though, a deep heat spread throughout the lower half of her body, making her shudder. Lifting the shirtless vizard into his arms, he sonido'd to a far more secluded place than out in the open.

When he stopped, they were somehow in a place that was right side up. It was different than the blue skyscrapers around them. It was as if only in this one area gravity was normal.

It was a smallish white house, and Shiro opened the door. Ichigo clung to his neck, staring at his features. It was as if she was looking in a mirror, and the only two differences was the color scheme and the human genitalia. She shivered, as he walked in through the threshhold.

It was a very simple one-room house. And in the dead centre, was a large, california american king bed. She got off of him, and stood up on her own feet. She tentatively pulled off his obi, her face a bright red the entire time. She pushed off his inner and outer white and black kimonos. She looked back up at his face (which was level with hers), and saw amusement dusting his features. Picking her up, he threw her on the bed, and she bounced a little bit. Slightly disoriented, she didn't notice Shiro pick up something.

When he came up to the foot of the bed, he gave her a wicked smirk.

"No more fluff, sorry your Majesty." He laughed, he pounced on her in the bed, and she saw a tinge of red in his golden eyes. His hollow instincts were once again taking over his being. Pinning her arms to the bed with one hand, and using his knees to keep her from kicking him, he pulled out a thick green rope. Her eyes widened as he began to tie her hands to the barred headboard of the bed. He then sat back on her thighs, as she stared at the thick, strong ropes. Where the hell had he gotten those?!

She gave them a light tug, and was surprised to see them not even budge. That was worrying. She thought about breaking out of them, until a hard grind of Shiro's hips wiped her thoughts. A large buldge rubbed against her thigh, and a strangled moan escaped her lips.

"You want it, don't you?" He teased, running his hand up and down her toned stomach, sending stimulation directly to her core.

She weakly shook her head, her toes starting to quiver. Why had she let Zangetsu talk her into this!

"Oh, you don't? Too bad, I guess I'll have to make you!" He said, smiling evilly. He leaned down to her neck, and started lapping at her pulse, with his cold blue tongue.

"I _will _make you mine." He whispered into her skin, kissing the place that he licked. She shivered, another wave of lust hitting her like a bullet.

He licked the spot one more time, before his teeth sunk into her flesh, piercing through her skin. She let out a cry of pain and pleasure, as she felt a few droplets of her blood flow into his mouth.

After a few seconds, he relented his teeth, and lapped at the wound, infusing his reiatsu into his saliva, healing the wound, and leaving a near invisible scar. She moaned, and thrusted her chest up to his face. He smirked in satisfaction.

Ichigo couldn't think straight at all. It was as if that one bite was drugged or something. Liquid lust spread through her veins, and she found that she couldn't resist the fact that she wanted him badly now.

And Shiro, he could see it in her golden brown eyes. He leaned forward, so his face just an inch from her right breast. His tongue darted out, and lapped at the pink nipple, watching as it hardened further. Ichigo writhed, and started to thrash her bindings, the sensation tickling and oddly pleasurable. His tongue circled her soft areola, and gently caressed the D-cup breast, suckling softly. She gave a loud long moan, her back arching off the bed.

"Damn Zangetsu..." She panted under her breath. Shiro looked up, and stopped abruptly.

"What?" He asked, sitting up, the red tint in his orange eyes fading back to gold.

"Z-Zan convinced me it was a good idea to agree to let you have me once to satate you..." She stuttered out.

"Well, well, so you think you'll get away with once?" He whispered, pressing his toned, muscled white chest against her ample bosom.

He pressed his mouth to her ear while she quivered.

"You see, hollows don't mate to create more hollows. It's not possible for most hollows to pull that off since it require high reiatsu control on both sides, to create a new soul without a living body. Hollows mate fo the pure reason of induldging in a pleasurable activity that actually eases the pain of the hollow hole a lot better than any soul could. You see, during the mating season, the hormone lives in all kinds of hollows. Its stronger in the weaker type hollows, and weaker in the most advanced types of hollows. But there are oddities. One of them, being me!" He smiled and he traced his tongue down her neck to her left breast, flicking the nipple twice with his tongue.

"You see, the hormone is in a hollows blood, saliva, sweat.. and other bodily fluids. More prominent in blood and... hehehe... you know... And when I bit you..." He laughed. His mouth came up to her face, her brown eyes wide in shock.

"You're mine until the mating season is over. Too bad your 'Zan' didn't know that." She trembled at his words. No...

His fingers hooked onto her hakamas, he tugged them down in one swift movement, along with her underwear. She shivered, and tried to pull her legs up to her chest. He grabbed her ankles, and pulled them down, straddling her. Her wet core soaked through his pants, and a small giggle erupted from her hollows throat. His head lowered back to her stomach, and he tuck his tongue into her navel, making a wave of heat run to her core. He looked down to the smell of her heat, hungrily eying her lock of orange curls. She shivered, unsure of what he was planning.

His cold white fingers trailed from her neck, through the valley of her best, in her navel, to just above her pulsing wetness. Ichigo, desperate now, the drug of hollow hormones driving her insane with lust.

_'Damn Zangetsu! Damn him!' _The last portion of her rational thought was able to get out.

Panting, with her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her clouded eyes looked down upon her hollow.

"_M-more!" _She was able to get out, bucking her hips. Shiro trying his hardest to refrain from flipping her over and pounding her into the mattress, locked her hips to the bed with his hands, and decended upon her fountain of wetness.

A cry resounded throughout the room as Shiro licked up and down her opening, juice flowing like a river, as one of his hands a traced the edge of her inner thigh with his cold flesh flush against hers.

Ichigo thrashed her arms, wanting to get to move, to... do something more than writhe!

Shiro nibbled on her clit, and Ichigo's screamed bounced off the walls pleasurably, as more of Shiro's saliva entered her body.

He positioned two fingers at the base of her entrance, and in a moment of sanity, his golden eyes looked up at hers, questioning her slightly. Ichigo paused, and a small amount of her insecurity and fear shone through her hormones. Once he started from here on out, she don't think that he (or she) would be able to stop until they had gone all the way.

"W-what about school?" She asked cautiously, her voice trembling up and down uncharacteristically.

"You're more powerful than you think, Ichigo. Zangetsu has had the power to slow and stop time for a while. You haven't noticed?" He asked, one of his black fingernails tracing a circle on her inner thigh, causing a coiling sensation in her belly.

"Will we do this?" He asked, a smirk on his face as he rested his cheek on her other thigh, his other hand still positioned at her entrance.

Ichigo gulped, and nodded.

Slowly, Shiro pushed one of his long, white fingers into her heat, a twinge of pain going through her at the mild intrusion. It felt... odd having something inside her, and it almost felt numb after a few moments. And then, he curled his finger, as if he was making a come hither motion.

Ichigo arched up three feet off the bed, impaling herself on that one finger, as he pushed roughly into a certain special spot. She panted, and gasped, small mewls erupting from her mouth.

"More... more... more.. more..." She panted out, the wave of lust coming back the size of a Tsunami.

Pulling his finger out, her hips shifted, as if following the finger. While she whined, he pushed a second finger in, back in with the first. This time, the stretching pain of the outer skin was more noticeable, and slightly dispersed Ichigo's lust cloud. He slowly began pumping the fingers in and out of her body, the skin stretching quickly, and the pain disappearing, leaving nothing but pure pleasure.

He tapped the spot he had the first time quite a few more times, and Ichigo felt herself coming closer and closer to an unforeseen ledge that she knew was there. She felt her abdominals muscles begin to clench up and pulse, before Shiro quickly removed his hand, leaving her dangling at the edge, her heat pulsing in time with her heart.

She cried out in loss of the fingers, as her own fingers began to twitch, the beginnings of reiatsu building up in he palms.

Before she could do anything rash, Shiro's lips descended dangerously close to her heat once again.

"I want to taste you..." He muttered, as his tongue delved as far as it could go inside the pulsing heat. His fingers flicked and pinched her clit, and his other hand groped her inner thigh again, stoking it like a flame.

An earth-shattering cry erupted from her mouth as her body convulsed and poured out flow after flow of her clear, sticky wetness. Shiro's sinful mouth lapped up at the fluids, his body slowly warming up slight in excitement. She was ready for him now. Crawling off her body, he slowly pulled down his hakamas, leaving him in skin-tight boxers, his bulging member pulsing within its entrapment. Her eyes instantly trained on it like a hawk, and unconsciously, she liked what she saw.

His toned pale chest, match his beautifully muscled legs, and the black boxers on his sweating skin made it look like he was just pulled out of a hentai comic and they still hadn't turned of the censor.

And man, throughout her lust, did she want to get rid of that 'censor'. He climbed back on the bed, rubbing his erection on her stomach.

"You really want it, don't you now?" He asked, teasingly. Ichigo's sex-induced mind was quick to say yes.

"I-I want it! Give me! More!" She said incoherently. He laughed a little quietly.

"Your cute, Queen. Especially when you're completely mine..." He whispered, putting his face close to hers. He placed his forehead on hers, and stared into her brown eyes. His groin was absentmindly pressed against her body, but he didn't pay much attention. All his time trying to taking control of the main body, or fight against the Queen, they were all for naught now. He had what he needed. And he was definitely gonna get some.

He bit his lip on the inside, drawing a little cut, pouring a little indigo colored blood into his mouth, a salty, coppery flavor. He pulled her into an open mouth kiss, and she replied instantly, now knowing how to kiss. As she enjoyed the taste of him, and another dose of his saliva, she barely noticed the new chemical in the mix. His blood flowed down her throat with his saliva, and it kick started a new wave of lust. It was as if her entire body pulsed in need to be touched by her polar opposite in front of her. A bright white fire growing behind her eyes, she seriously pulled on her restriants, and ripped the green ropes in half. Her hands instantly grabbed hold onto his face, and she crashed their faces together for a fiery kiss, her tongue more fiercly fighting his own with a strength she didn't previously have. Her hands tugged through his long hair, and scratched at his pale back. She hooked her fingers under the black fabric of the boxers, and they practically disintegrated with the force of reiatsu she put into her hands to rip it off with pure force.

She fell back on the bed, marvelling at the sight before her once agai.

Before her face was a beautiful marble-colored erection, only a little bit more than nearly nine inches long. She shivered, and her dominance streak melted, as she cowed into the bed at the sight of such a beautiful thing. He smirked, and pulled her into another kiss, putting the head of his erection at her heat.

Her wet lips moistened the tip, and Shiro trembled in pleasure. He had wait two weeks to get to this point, and now he finally had his Queen...

Looking into her eyes, he muttered a quiet sorry, before ramming himself in all the way to the hilt.

A scream of pain resounded through the room, and her body convulsed in pain. Ichigo felt as if she had been impaled in the stomach with a serated blade, and all her pain receptors were firing off like mad dogs on steroids. She whimpered slightly, before she adjusted, and looked up at Shiro, who was squeezing the headboard, cracking it.

Quietly, she whispered one word, very softly in a oddly uncharacteristic tone.

"Go." She said. His eyes shot open, burning a bright, bright red orange, and he flipped her around-still inside her, and pinned her arms above her head again. Reaching down behind him, he pulled up his discarded obi, and once again tied her arms to the headboard.

"Break out of those bindings, and your pleasure will turn into a punishment." He whispered into her ear fiercely. While it had meant to intimidate her, it only made her clench her muscle around him, making his eyes cloud over slightly. Placing both of his hands on her round ass, he pulled out to the tip, and thrust back in. This time, the angle caused her body to quake in pleasure and tightly coil her muscles around him again.

"More!" She screamed, lifting her hips into the air. Grabbing hold of her hips, he began thrusting in and out at a much faster pace, causing Ichigo's hips to bounce up and down the bed, pounding right into her spot. She began clenching uncontrollably, as her second orgasm racked through her body.

Shiro, not expecting it, gave a loud grunt and a few more thrusts before he spurted his essence into her body. Most of his hollow hormones had been emptied out, and claimed host upon her Queen's body and soul. As she fell unconscious, and her spirit body left her inner world, Shiro sighed in content on his bed.

He couldn't wait to do it again... every night... for the rest of the week...

...

When Ichigo's body regained consciousness, she felt like she had bruises on her hips and her shoulders (although they weren't visible, and three aching inivisible hickey marks were are on her neck. Her body was slick, and wet, and her sheets were stained with sweat. Ichigo looked out the window and saw it was morning. Crap.

She sighed, and wiped her wet forehead. She was so tired, she didn't notice her father flying through the door.

He burst through the doorframe, and expected to get hit in face nothing. He looked around the room, and saw his daughter sweating like a dog in her bed, her eyes lidded.

"Oh my god! Ichigo, sweetie! YOU ARE SICK!" He cried, flopping his arms down across her invisibly bruised abdomen.

She groaned in pain.

"OH I'M SO SORRY!" He cried, flinging himself back to the wall, his hands at his head.

Ichigo looked up at him in pain.

"I definitely don't think I can go to school." She said, placing a hand on her forehead.

Her father ran out of the room, and came back with a thermometer. He placed it under tongue.

With a small beep, her temperature was determined. 105.1.

She groaned. Damn Shiro!

...

Kun-loon and Isshin were worried. They had talked to some of the students at school, and they told them that the last place they saw Ichigo was in PE, pulling off a 3 and a half minute mile. While Kunloon was impressed, and Isshin was proud, they worried if that was why she was so sick. But Isshin knew Ichigo. For her to get sick over something like this, it was troubling.

Ichigo shivered as her body began to chill, and her body quivered.

She was rushed to the hospital.

...

When Ichigo woke from her sleepless unconsciousness, she noticed she was in a room full of white. At first, she panicked, and thought once again inside her inner world. Until she noticed the IV sticking out of her arm. She let a large breath out.


End file.
